Tamaki: Sleeping Beauty
by musik-fan-95
Summary: Well, this is basically Sleeping Beauty with an Ouran twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is basically Sleeping Beauty with an Ouran twist. Yes, the "Sleeping Beauty" is Tamaki. I'm sorry; I just can't see Haruhi as a Sleeping Beauty.**

**Evil Witch: Come, princess, touch the spindle.**

**Haruhi: No, I don't know how a spindle works. I've never used one before. Besides, people are waiting for me downstairs. I need to go. (She leaves)**

**Evil Witch: …**

**Haruhi is just too sensible. Anyway, here is Chapter 1! Hope you all enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm not supposed to own. That sums it up, right?**

Chapter 1:

A long time ago, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a young King and Queen. The King was one of the most handsome men in the whole kingdom with his blonde hair and dashingly good looks, while the Queen was the fairest in the land, famous for her tumbling golden locks and natural beauty. Together, they ruled strictly, but fairly, and brought the Kingdom fame and prosperity. They were loved by their subjects and had everything they wanted, everything except an heir.

It was something that would bring them great sadness, for however much they tried, the Queen could not produce an heir. They worried over this on many occasions, as none of them had any kin that could be brought in to rule in their place, should they become unfit to do so. Even the townspeople worried over this. The local hedge witches tried everything to help the Queen, but nothing worked.

One day, the Queen was bathing in a nearby lagoon and was sobbing over her predicament, when she heard a voice say, "Oh dear! What is the matter, fair Queen? One with such beauty as yours should not cry. Dry your tears and tell me what's wrong." She looked around and saw an emerald-green frog looking at her from a nearby rock with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, wise frog," she began with a sigh. Frogs were held in the highest regard as they were known to grant wishes. "I am in a rather horrid fix," she told him about her dilemma.

"Never fear, fair Queen," the frog said regally, after she had finished talking. "For by this time next year, you and your King will have an heir to your throne!" And with that, it hopped away, leaving a hopeful and happy Queen in its wake.

The frog spoke truly, for a year after its declaration, the Queen did become pregnant, and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had his parent's golden hair and magnificent violet eyes. The King and Queen were so overcome with joy that they immediately arranged for a huge banquet in the young Prince's honour. They invited the twelve fairies as guests, including Renge, the Fable fairy, Nekozawa, the Feline fairy, Kyoya, the Wisdom fairy, Mori, the Silent fairy, and Hunny, the Cute fairy. However, in their joyful, overwhelmed state, they forgot one not-so-minor detail: the invitation of the thirteenth fairy, Éclair the Maleficent. When Éclair heard of the banquet, and that she wasn't invited, she was overcome by a fit of rage and jealousy before planning her revenge…

The banquet was a huge deal. Apart from the twelve fairies, dignitaries from other kingdoms had also been invited as guests of honour. They all presented gifts and money to the young heir, not that he could use them yet. After the food had been served and eaten, the fairies gracefully swooped down to gift the young Prince. They graced him with things like beauty and kindness. Hunny, the last fairy to bless the Prince was just about to cast his gift when the great iron doors swung open with a loud bang, which resonated throughout the whole hall. All talking ceased, all movements stopped. Everyone stared at the door. Mist began to pour in like smoke and evil, hag-like laughter was heard throughout the hall. The guards immediately drew their weapons as the King and Queen instinctively moved in front of the Prince's bassinet.

The mist around the doors began to dissipate slowly. A silhouette of a woman could now be seen standing at the doors. Black robes billowed around her and her hair floated around her head, lifted by an unseen wind. There was no doubt that she was the cause of the laughter and mist. The mist thickened a metre or so in front of the King and then the woman appeared. Her ginger hair reached her waist and her eyes were the colour of ice. She was as beautiful as she was haughty, but the apparent rage on her face distorted her otherwise beautiful features. "I see there is a party going on today," she hissed. The other fairies gasped.

"It's _her_," Hunny whispered nervously. "Éclair, the Maleficient!"

She continued as if no-one had just spoken. "You are having this 'party' and you fail to invite me! Éclair the Maleficient!" She practically snarled. "It is a celebration of your newborn son, is it not?" She scowled at the King, who flinched but did not look away. "You invited everyone else here, to bless him, am I right? Well, _what about me_?" When the King didn't respond, her face contorted with rage and with a shriek she used the mist around to throw the King into a nearby pillar.

"NO!" The Queen screamed. She jumped in front of Éclair, to block her. Éclair stepped forward and touched the Queen's forehead with her index finger.

"I curse you with an incurable sickness, a sickness that will sap away at your strength and spirit until you are nothing more that an empty shell," she hissed. There was a flash of black light, and the Queen crumpled and fell to the ground. She didn't move.

"Éclair, that is _enough_!" Renge cried.

Éclair spun around, looking like a feral cat. "You _dare_ tell me what to do?" she shrieked. Renge shrunk back.

"Éclair, stop! Haven't you done enough damage already?" Nekozawa said bravely.

"You _will_ be quiet!" she shrieked back. Unfortunately, out of all thirteen fairies Éclair was the strongest, the most temperamental, and was basically uncontrollable.

The baby Prince, who had been sleeping peacefully all this time, awoke and started to cry. Éclair whirled around and placed her hand over his forehead. "I curse you, child, so that on your 17th birthday you will find and play a piano. And when you do, the whole Kingdom, yourself included, will hear the melody and die!" the Prince cried even more as Éclair retreated into her mist, laughing maniacally. The mist slowly dissipated, leaving a shocked, silent crowd in its wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok… I'm actually pretty surprised that people are reading this. I didn't expect so many people to review. But still, thanks to everyone who did. I know I sent messages to those people, but still. Thanks. :D Oh and this chapter is a bit short.**

Chapter 2:

The King was completely distraught. He'd woken up to find out that his wife was going to die of an incurable illness and his son was going to kill them all. What was he going to do? What could he do about his son? His knees buckled, but he was caught be Mori before he hit the ground. "What do I do?" he whispered, broken. He saw his son, who was again sleeping quietly, unaware of the drama unfolding around him.

He felt someone tug at his sleeve. It was Hunny, the cute little fairy. He'd always wondered how this young boy could be the oldest of all the fairies. He'd noticed that his wife would suddenly act maternally whenever he was around. "I can help," Hunny said earnestly, his honey-coloured eyes shining. "I haven't given the prince my gift yet. I can change the curse."

The King looked at him. "What? Can you cancel the curse?"

"Well, you see, since Éclair is the most powerful of us all, I can't actually remove the curse, but I can tweak it a bit," Hunny smiled. "I'll go do it now. Here, hold Bun-bun." He pulled a giant pink plush rabbit seemingly out of thin air and gave it to the King.

Strange, the King thought as he watched Hunny skip away. I never saw him enter with this toy.

Hunny reached the bassinet where the Prince was sleeping. He reached inside and gently placed his hand on the Prince's forehead. "I'm going to change the curse placed on you," he said quietly. "When you turn seventeen, you will find and play a piano, but when you do, instead of dying everyone will fall into a deep sleep." Everyone was listening now, wondering how else Hunny would change the curse. "The only way everyone will wake up is…" he stopped and frowned, wondering how to finish the spell. "Ah-hah! The only way everyone will wake up is if you are kissed by your true love!" There was a flash of bright yellow light, and then Hunny stepped away, beaming. "It's done!" he grinned.

"Hunny," Kyoya began. "How exactly is his true love going to kiss him when everyone is asleep?"

"Oh dear," Renge sighed. She was tending to the Queen, who still hadn't woken up.

"What?" Hunny said, not realising what he had done. Then he clicked. "Oh. Oh dear."

Kyoya turned to the King. "I'm very sorry about him…"

"I know!" Hunny cried. "We'll look after him!"

"Who's 'we'?" Renge asked suspiciously.

"All of us!" Hunny grinned.

"Why would you look after him?" The King enquired.

"Well, that way he can fall for someone who isn't from this kingdom, so she won't fall asleep, and can wake you all up," Hunny smiled.

"Oh, so you did think that through," Kyoya remarked.

"And there's a cottage in the forest surrounding the Kingdom where we can go," Hunny continued. He grabbed Mori's and Kyoya's arms. "We'll look after him!"

And so it was settled. Although Kyoya was a bit reluctant, Hunny, Mori and he took the Prince and went to the cottage in the forest, where he would grow up unaware of the curse placed on him. In the meantime, the Queen, who was not at all pleased with the decision, awoke and the King ordered all pianos in the Kingdom to be destroyed, and all piano-makers to stop their trade. The stage had been set and the players were in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Side note: Ayankouji (hopefully that was her name) was that evil girl from the first Ouran episode (was she in the manga too? I can't remember) who tried to frame Haruhi. I had to look that up- I couldn't remember her name. **

Chapter 3:

16 years later…

The sun dipped below the horizon, painting the cloudless sky a bright tangerine. A bird whistled in a nearby tree and a rabbit scampered into its burrow as a young blonde-haired man strode through the forest. He was dressed in a light purple tunic and breeches, which matched his violet eyes. He was grinning so widely he felt that his cheeks would start cramping at any second. But he just couldn't stop.

He reached a small wooden cottage and knocked on the door. "Hey, Kyoya, let me in!" he called.

The door creaked open. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at him. "What time is this, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, frowning. "It's almost sunset. Your curfew was an hour ago."

Tamaki looked like a naughty child who was trying to get out of trouble. "Really?" he said slyly. "I didn't realise. Well, I'm sorry."

Kyoya raised his eyebrow. "And what exactly were you doing to make you forget about your curfew?"

"Well…" Tamaki shifted awkwardly. "Ayankouji needed help, and, well…"

Kyoya sighed and let Tamaki inside.

Following Tamaki's disastrous christening sixteen years ago, the fairies Kyoya, Hunny and Mori agreed to look after the young prince until he turned seventeen, when the curse would take effect. The King decided that Tamaki wouldn't be allowed inside the Kingdom in case anyone with ill wishes towards him decided to stop the curse in their own way. So for sixteen years, the fairies stayed with Tamaki, teaching him how to read and write, how to cook, clean, and basically be self-sufficient. They decided not to tell him about the curse until his seventeenth birthday, which was now in about a week.

Tamaki's cottage was small, quaint and had a rustic feel to it. As he walked to the main room, he was tackled by an excitable Hunny, who immediately bombarded him with questions.

"Tamaki!" Hunny screeched. "You'll never guess what! Never! Guess what?"

Tamaki laughed. "Did you get into the sugar jar again? You know you're not supposed to eat sugar. It makes you hyper."

"I found cake!" Hunny screeched again and started jumping up and down on Tamaki. Mori appeared seemingly out of nowhere and picked Hunny up.

"It's not good to jump on people, Mitsukuni," he said in a low voice. Hunny immediately sobered up.

"Sorry, Takashi," he sniffed.

"So, what's for dinner, guys?" Tamaki said cheerfully. "I am starving!"

"You missed dinner. There's none left." Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"What?" Tamaki shrieked.

"Where were you, Tamaki?" Hunny asked.

Tamaki went a little red. "With Ayankouji," he said bashfully. Kyoya, Hunny and Mori shared a look.

A couple of months ago, Kyoya had taken Tamaki to a nearby town to buy some food when Tamaki found her, his one true love. Her name was Ayankouji, and she was a tall, pretty girl who lived with her aunt. The fairies and Tamaki's parents were quite thrilled that Tamaki had found his true love as Éclair's curse would definitely be broken. Unfortunately, Ayankouji turned out to be quite the rude type, something which she hid from Tamaki. The fairies hadn't told her about Tamaki's position, but she knew something was up. She treated everyone, especially the fairies, like they were below her, and the only reason why the fairies didn't turn her into a pig was because of the curse. But since Tamaki was completely infatuated with her, they just had to put up with her rudeness.

"You're going to have to tell her," The King said. It was now three days until Tamaki's seventeenth birthday, and the fairies had gone over to the palace to discuss what they were going to do regarding Tamaki's birthday, while Tamaki was out with Ayankouji.

The fairies all cringed. "Meaning no disrespect, but the moment she finds out about Tamaki, she will become even more stuck up than usual," Hunny sighed. "It's so unfortunate that Tamaki had to fall in love with her. I personally don't like the idea of her becoming Queen."

"I understand, Hunny," The King sighed. "Personally, I don't like her either. But we can't argue with fate. If she is Tamaki's true love, then there's nothing we can do about it."

"So we tell her, then," Kyoya said.

The King sighed again. "Yes, I believe you must."

Kyoya stood just outside the back door to their cottage, feeding a couple of sparrows some bread. It was a cloudy evening and a chilly breeze blew through the forest. Kyoya had called Ayankouji over to tell her about Tamaki and what she was supposed to do after, but just as Kyoya expected, she was late. Kyoya threw the last of his bread down and decided to go inside when he heard footsteps and the birds flew away from their food. He turned and saw Ayankouji standing behind him, dressed in a simple blue dress with her long brown hair out. She had a bored, almost annoyed expression on her face.

"Well?" she began haughtily. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Kyoya kept his face expressionless. "Yes," he replied evenly. "It's about Tamaki. There's something you should know about him." He told her the story about Tamaki's birth and the curse placed upon him by Éclair. By the time he'd finished, Ayankouji's eyes were wide and she looked a little pale.

"My gosh," she gasped. "What kind of witch would do something like that to Tamaki? He's so, nice. He doesn't deserve this."

"You're right, he doesn't," Kyoya sighed. "Éclair is, well, rather vain when it comes to these sorts of things. She gets angry very easily."

"And Tamaki doesn't know at all?" Ayankouji asked.

"Not a thing," Kyoya replied. "He thinks he's an orphan and that we're just kind-hearted souls who are looking after him."

"I knew you were fairies the moment I saw you," Ayankouji said. "There's just something different about you. I'm just surprised that Tamaki never noticed. Then again, he isn't the brightest kid, is he?"

Kyoya smirked. "Nope, he isn't. But here's the plan. You'll stay with Hunny, Mori and I while the curse is activated. After Éclair checks on the kingdom and leaves, we'll take you to Tamaki so that you can kiss him and break the curse."

"Good enough," Ayankouji sighed. "A question, though. After the curse is broken and Tamaki becomes King, will I become Queen?"

"If Tamaki decides to marry you, then yes, you will."

Ayankouji's face lit up. "I see," she smiled, her eyes glittering. "Imagine me. A queen! Who'd have guessed?" She turned to Kyoya. "Don't worry. I'll make sure the curse is broken. I'd like to be Queen very, very much."

**Finally! I wrote it! This chapter was majorly delayed, I know. But enjoy it now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realised that the line things that you use on word don't show up on Fanfiction D: So Chapter 3 doesn't really make much sense, does it… I'll edit it later. So now I'm using '~'s to separate bits that need to be separated.**

**GAH SLENDERMAN D: **

Chapter 4:

It was the crack of dawn. A rooster crowed outside and Tamaki's eyes flew open as he realised what day it was. He leapt out of his bed and sprinted through the house screaming, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

The door to Mori's room opened and Mori walked out, looking sleepy. "Mori, it's my birthday!" Tamaki squealed. "Hunny said he'd make me a cake and Kyoya said he'd tell me a secret! I'm so excited!" As he said this, a large hardback book went flying through the air. It collided with Tamaki's head and Tamaki slumped, unconscious. Mori looked up at a grumpy-looking Kyoya.

"He'll be fine," Kyoya muttered irritably, stifling a yawn. "He's too thick-headed for any lasting damage."

_A couple of hours later…_

"So, what are we doing today?" An excited Tamaki asked, practically bouncing in his chair. "Is there a party? Is there cake? Of course there's cake, Hunny's here. Wait, where was I? Oh yeah! Do I get presents? I hope I get cool presents! Kyoya, where are my presents? Kyoya, you're not listening! Kyoya-"

"Tamaki." Kyoya said. "Please. Shut up."

"But it's my birthday!"

Hunny stood up. "Tamaki, we know you're excited, but could you please calm down? We need to talk."

"Ok Hunny," Tamaki said, looking a bit calm.

Hunny looked at Kyoya. "Well? Go on. Explain."

Kyoya sighed. "Fine. But it'll cost you a cake." Hunny nodded as he and Mori left.

"So Kyoya," Tamaki smiled. "What did you want to take to me about?"

"Look Tamaki," Kyoya began. "Hunny, Mori and I have been looking after you since you were a baby. But there was a reason for that. You weren't left on our doorstep. You see-" Kyoya broke off with a sigh. "Seventeen years ago…"

"I'M A PRINCE?" Tamaki cried.

"Yep." Kyoya said.

"You mean I was right all those times I said I was an abandoned prince and you were my servants?"

"Yes, and no with the 'servants' part. Hunny, Mori and I aren't your servants. We're fairies, trying to help your parents."

"My parents," Tamaki half-whispered, a glitter in his eye. "I have parents!"

"Yes, you do," Kyoya said.

Tamaki's face fell. "But I'm cursed, aren't I?'

"Yes, you are," Kyoya said. "The curse that Éclair put on you was that you'd play a piano and everyone would die. Éclair was too powerful for us to destroy the curse, so Hunny tweaked it. When you play the, that is, _if_ you play the piano, everyone will fall asleep. Then your true love will awaken you and everyone else."

"Ayankouji?" Tamaki said. "Does she know?"

"I told her a couple of days ago," Kyoya replied. "She'll help us, don't worry. For all the wrong reasons," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Tamaki said.

"Nevermind," Kyoya said quicky. "The important thing is, you'll be fine. We've got our plan sorted, and we doubt it'll fail." He patted Tamaki on the shoulder. "In the meantime, would you like to meet your parents?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Two for the price of one :D That's all I'm saying…**

The palace doors flew open dramatically. A blonde haired, violet-eyed middle-aged man rushed out, cloaked in gold. "Tamaki? Is that you?" he cried.

Tamaki stared back at him. "…Dad?" he whispered. They sprinted towards each other and flew into a bear hug.

"I don't believe it," the King whispered. "You're back. My son is back! You look so much like me! And yet, I can see your mother in you!"

"Is mother here?"

"Yes, come, I'll take you to her. She's been waiting a long time to see you, son." They rushed off into the palace.

"Ah, the joy of reuniting a family," Hunny sighed happily. "This calls for cake!"

"Mm, yes, joyful indeed," Kyoya murmured, flicking through his black notebook. "Sightseeing is over, come on, we have a job to do. Mori, can you bring Ayankouji?"

The King led Tamaki through a maze of corridors and staircases. "Why couldn't mother come out to meet me?" Tamaki asked.

"She was cursed, the same day you were," the King said, looking tortured. "Éclair cursed her with an incurable disease. She has barely any strength. But she's a very strong person. If it weren't for that, I doubt-" he choked.

"Its ok, father," Tamaki said sympathetically.

They stopped in front of a pair of huge mahogany doors, with two armed guards patrolling in front. "In here," the King said, as the guards bowed, then pushed the doors open.

The first thing that hit Tamaki was the smell. It smelt so, wonderful. Like a field of blooming lilies. The next was the sunlight. The room seemed golden, it was so bright.

"Tamaki?" a soft voice whispered from Tamaki's right. He spun around and saw a figure sitting in a four-poster bed, half covered with fluffy white sheets.

"Mother?" Tamaki whispered. He stepped closer.

Anne-Sophie was a very beautiful woman. Even though she was as pale as a ghost and looked as fragile as porcelain, she retained her beauty, if nothing else. Her hands shook as she held them out to embrace her son, and Tamaki could feel practically every bone in her back as they hugged.

"Oh Tamaki," she whispered. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Mother," Tamaki whispered. It seemed like the only thing he could say, he was so shocked at her condition.

"I'm fine, son," she smiled, as if reading his thoughts. "I'm not going down yet. But we shouldn't be talking about me. We haven't seen each other for seventeen years! Tell me, Tamaki, how are you?"

Tamaki sat down beside her and his father followed. "Well, I guess I'm alright."

The King laughed. "Is that all, Tamaki? That's all that's happened in your life?"

Tamaki laughed, and his mother started to, but she gasped and started to cough and shake violently. She shook off Tamaki's cry of surprise and worry. "I told you, I'm fine. It happens from time to time."

The door opened gingerly and a young page poked his head in. "Your Majesty?" he said timidly. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but everything is ready. Would you like to come inspect the work?"

"Work?" Tamaki inquired.

The King grinned. "The work on your homecoming banquet! What, it's your birthday as well! We can't just have you slink in quietly, we have to celebrate with a wild, out-of-control party!"

Anne-Sophie sighed. "That's how you celebrate _everything_, dear."

"Why do you think I'm so well liked?" The King winked, and then turned to the page. "No, I'm sure your work is well done. Tell everyone to get ready. The party- I mean, banquet, starts very soon." The page bowed and left. "Which reminds me, son, you can't go to your homecoming party dressed like that!"

Tamaki looked at his simple tunic and trousers. "What wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well, for one, dear," his mother smiled. "You look much too plain."

"It's your party so dress extravagantly!" the King grinned. "Come along. We'll get you ready."

"And I will come down later Tamaki so don't worry," the Queen winked as her husband dragged her son out. She waited until she could no longer hear their voices before sighing and looking out the window. Her expression clouded. "Something does not feel right," she muttered to herself. "I have such a bad feeling about this…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tamaki stared at his reflection, his mouth hanging open. His hair had been neatly brushed, his clothes were pure white with red lace trimmings and he looked impeccable. No, he looked like a King.

The King stood next to him, beaming. "See what a little grooming and a new outfit can do?" he grinned. "You're definitely ready now."

"I look so amazing!" Tamaki gasped.

"You're acting like a girl who's just bought her first dress," The King laughed. "Come along. I'll show you around your new home." The King's expression softened. "Welcome home, son."

Kyoya glared into space, trying to ignore Ayankouji's incessant chatter behind him. He was driving the annoying, self-centred, soon-to-be queen to the castle, while Hunny and Mori were helping to set up Tamaki's party.

"I want my wedding dress to be pure white with a giant train, and oh! And my bridesmaids will be wearing blue dresses, and do you think the Queen would give me some of her jewellery? I don't have any and I'm sure she's have a lot, I mean, she _is_ the Queen. I'd like some jewellery. Jewellery is nice, don't you think?"

Kyoya suppressed the urge to tape her mouth shut and concentrated on driving.

"And that's the door to the main hall," the King smiled.

"So down that corridor is the side entrance to the palace?" Tamaki asked.

"Good! You're getting the hang of it!" The King grinned. "Pretty soon, you'll know this place better than the back of your hand."

"This is so exciting!" Tamaki said.

"And we haven't even gotten to the hidden passages yet," the King winked.

"THERE ARE HIDDEN PASSAGES?"

"Of course there are hidden passages!" the King laughed.

"Excuse me, your Highness," a maid ran up to them and bowed.

"What is it?" The King asked, not unkindly.

"The chefs sent me to tell you that the food is all ready," she said.

"Oh good!" the King grinned, and started to inquire about the food. Tamaki zoned out of the conversation and looked around him. He glimpsed a swish of fabric and flicks of ginger hair disappear from behind a wall. He watched, intrigued. _Who was that? She looked pretty. Oh well, _Tamaki thought. Maybe she was a maid. He tuned back into the conversation behind him and thoughts of the pretty girl with the ginger hair soon disappeared from his mind.

Unbeknownst to him, the girl watched, her icy eyes watching, planning her next move.

**Hey look! I'm not dead! :D**

**But yeah, see, I'm gonna be taking a huge, hiatus-style break for a while, mainly so that I can figure out where I'm taking this story (and my other one) and start stockpiling chapters, but also because I'm being buried under truckloads of school and home work which is eating my life. So yeah. Thanks for reading though! :D And thanks to everyone who's recently favourited my story. You guys rock. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Soft jazz music and suspended candles. Delicious aromas wafting over from the banquet table. Couples swaying gently together, graceful enough to make swans jealous.

Tamaki looked around the hall. He spotted Hunny and Mori in two windows overlooking the banquet hall. They gestured for him to ignore them and they slipped away.

"So, son," the King grinned, clapping a hand on Tamaki's back. "What do you think? Is it spectacular enough to welcome back my son?"

Tamaki felt himself tearing up. He threw his arms around his father. "Thank you," he whispered.

The King smiled. "Don't thank me," he whispered back.

Suddenly the crowd went silent. The music stopped. All chatter ceased. Everyone was looking at the door.

A lady dressed in pale blue stood majestically in the doorway. Her golden locks had been pinned back with a bejewelled piece and her eyes shone with happiness. The crowd parted and began to cheer and the Queen slowly walked over to her son.

"Mother?" Tamaki gasped. "You should be resting!"

The Queen smiled. "And miss my son's homecoming banquet? I'd rather not,"

The King curtseyed to his wife and offered her his arm, which she took, trembling slightly. "Nothing I can't handle," she winked cheerily when Tamaki opened his mouth to protest.

_This is perfect,_ Tamaki thought, beaming. _I have a family. I have a home! The only thing that could make this better would be if I had Ayankouji here, too…_

Ayankouji looked at the walls of the kingdom and sighed. She looked at Kyoya, who appeared to be talking to his notebook. But then she realised that the notebook was some sort of visual messaging device, because she heard Hunny's cute, childish voice coming from the notebook, saying that everything was alright, and then a soft music beat. She sighed again.

She looked at her red gown and brushed off a falling leaf. They were sitting on an old wooden seat under oak trees, with leaves falling on them like raindrops.

Her dress was the colour of those leaves, a rich, deep crimson. It was the best dress she had, but she knew that compared to the other gowns, she would look like a servant. No matter. After she got married, she would get some beautiful gowns stitched for her. She would be the talk of the kingdom.

She shivered slightly in the cold breeze. Kyoya, being of a kind gentlemanly sort, immediately gave her his jacket. If Kyoya had taught Tamaki how to be a gentleman, she wouldn't be surprised. The man had manners that could put a king to shame.

"How much longer?" She asked. Kyoya looked up.

"Not too long," he said. "Tamaki just met his parents."

"Wow!" Ayankouji smiled. "He must be excited, huh?"

"He's kind of speechless," Kyoya smiled.

"That doesn't sound like Tamaki at all,"

"I know. I keep expecting him to leap up and down like a little kid but he just stands there," they both laughed.

A flicker of movement in the corner of her eye caught Ayankouji's attention. Was it just her, or was that a flash of ginger hair just now? No, it was probably a leaf. She turned and looked up at the stars.

Behind her, a woman grinned maliciously, holding a ball of fairy magic in her right hand.

Kyoya didn't stand a chance.

The ball of magic which hurtled into his back caught him unaware. The impact sent him flying, where he collided head-first into a tree trunk, before slumping to the ground. He didn't move.

Ayankouji screamed and found herself face to face with a woman whose hair was the most beautiful orange, but whose eyes were the darkest, most hatred-filled eyes she'd even seen.

"You, my dear, are coming with me," she grabbed Ayankouji's wrist with a vice-like grip and a cold smile. "We have to greet our dear prince's return! There's no way he could celebrate his homecoming without _you_!"

**Oh noes! Not Ayankouji! *is shot* Yay I'm back! Now to edit the other chapters I've got…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maybe I should've reworded what I said last chapter:**

**Oh noes! Not Ayankouji! *sarcasm kidney***

**And seriously, thanks to everyone to favourited this story. So many people did this! I remember staring at my email notifications like, "Seriously? People actually like this?" and yeah. Thanks people :D It really makes my day.**

Chapter 8:

People were talking to Tamaki, coming up one or two at a time to greet their prince. Tamaki didn't mind the chatter. He replied politely and inquired as to who he was speaking with. He chatted with courtiers, bankers and diplomats from places faraway.

The next lady he talked to curtseyed and handed him a wine glass. He bowed with a smile and took a sip. It was sweet apple cider with a hint of orange.

"I pray it is not too strong for you, Prince Tamaki," the woman smiled, her voice like honey.

Tamaki blushed. "Erm, no, its delicious, I –" he gasped. The woman looked him in the eye. Her eyes were a startlingly clear blue, sparking like the sea. He stared, mesmerised.

She leaned forward. "Come, little Prince," she whispered in his ear. "Let us take a walk."

He offered her his arm, and she led him towards a side door.

"Huh," Hunny said. "Kyoya's taking an awful long time to reply." Mori nodded. "Do you think he's ok? What about you, Bun-Bun?" he looked at his pink stuffed bunny. It shrunk. Hunny gasped. "Something's wrong, Mori! Bun-Bun only shrinks if something bad is happening!" It shrunk again. Mori looked troubled. "Where's Tama-chan? Mori, can you see him?" Mori scanned the hall and shook his head.

They both shared a look.

"Oh, no," Hunny whispered.

They both ran out of the room.

Tamaki blinked. His vision watered. What had just happened? He didn't know.

He got up. He had been slumped against a cold, stone corner. A lamp blazed above him, its light overpowering the darkness of the windowless room. A couple of metres ahead, the light faded out, giving the impression of a black hole. Tamaki shivered. He remembered the drink. He remembered the woman. She had led him out through a side door. Then…blank. Tamaki winced. He could feel a migraine coming.

He stood up, grabbed the lamp and started to walk. Judging by the faint laughter coming from above him, he was still in the castle. Maybe he was in the dungeon? But why would he be there in the first place?

A few metres down, Tamaki found himself at the base of a stone staircase. With a sigh, he started to climb.

The mood of the banquet had turned grim. No-one made a sound as the King and Queen conferred with Hunny and Mori. The King looked resolute, the Queen, shocked.

Hunny had told the King and Queen about how Tamaki had gone missing and that Éclair probably had the upper hand, seeing as she had defeated Kyoya. Kyoya chose that moment to make his entrance, appearing next to Mori, looking pale and trying to stop the bleeding from a gash on his head.

"What should we do, Your Highness?" Hunny asked.

The King looked from Hunny, to Mori, to Kyoya, then to his wife. "We find my son," he said.

**Side note: Who else is gonna be watching Ouran Live Action when it comes out? So. Excited. I probably shouldn't be, but whatever. ITS LIVE ACTION NOW! :D **

**I regret nothing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Gosh I can't wait until Haruhi shows up. ****I can't wait to start writing about her and the twins. Next chapter, guys, they'll be there *winks***

**Oh by the way, google Ouran Live Action and look for the tumblr page. It gives you full episode links and what not. Because Ouran Live Action is AMAZING.**

**I'm sorry about late updates, I've just been lazy. Someone needs to beat me into shape. Not literally please. **

**Note: Yes, I've been an idiot. One of my reviewers said that Hu****nny always calls Mori Takashi. And I realised, he does *is shot by a machine gun* so lets just say that Hunny calls him Mori *shifty eyes* thanks for pointing that out, Serein Q :D**

The staircase spiralled steeply upwards and smelt musty, like wet dog. There were no windows or lamps anywhere so the whole place was freezing. As Tamaki climbed, he could hear something. Faint music drifted down the stairs. It was gentle, soft, alluring. It drew Tamaki in, and he found himself wondering about it. Maybe if he got to the top, he'd see who was playing. Maybe he could have a go.

Without warning, the staircase ended. Tamaki found himself face to face with a sturdy wooden door. He could hear the music playing from behind. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Light flooded the staircase, momentarily blinding Tamaki just as the music stopped abruptly.

A woman was sitting at the piano wearing a purple gown. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She was the woman who gave him the drink earlier, Tamaki was sure of it. She was beautiful.

Then Tamaki saw her eyes.

They were cold and mocking, like black coals. They made her look ugly and twisted. And evil. Tamaki took a step back.

"Oh no, young Prince!" the woman said, her voice mocking. "Don't run away! You wouldn't want to leave _her _behind, would you?"

Tamaki had a feeling of dread in his stomach. "Who are you?" he yelled.

She chuckled. "So rude! I'd have thought Kyoya had taught you some manners. No matter. Why don't you come in and check on dear Ayankouji?"

"Ayankouji!" Tamaki yelled. He ran inside and froze. The room was circular, and Ayankouji was slumped in a heap next to the window. Tamaki ran to her. She seemed alright, she was breathing at least. But her eyes were blank, almost dead-looking.

Tamaki spun to face Éclair. "What did you do to her?" he yelled.

Éclair smiled maliciously. "I rather like your girlfriend. Ayankouji, right? She's so feisty. So I decided to make her my puppet. She'll only answer to me now. Unless," she added. "You do me a favour."

Tamaki glared at her. "What kind of favour?" he asked warily.

Éclair laughed, giving off the impression of a cobra getting ready to strike. "You could play me the piano," she said.

Tamaki looked at her. "But I've never played the piano before," he said.

"Doesn't matter," Éclair said. "Just play it. If you play it, I'll set her free."

Tamaki looked at Éclair, then at Ayankouji. He got up and walked to the piano.

"They're in the top tower," Hunny said as Mori pointed.

"Can't we go there?" The King was frustrated.

"It's sealed, though," the Queen said. "No one has ever been able to go there."

"We have to find a way!" the King yelled.

"We'll go up there," Hunny said. "We'll stop Éclair –"

A single music note drifted though the air, cutting Hunny off. It was definitely a piano note. Followed by another. And another.

The Queen started to cry.

The melody floating through the air was sombre and haunting. It was beautiful. People began to close their eyes, listening to the music. Then they fell as the spell began to work. Hunny, Mori and Kyoya watched silently as people began to fall around them, curling up on the floor as they slept. The King and Queen were the last to fall.

"Help him," they whispered. Then their eyes drifted shut as the joined the sleeping crowd on the carpeted floor.

There were many odd things about this situation, Tamaki realised. One, why could he play piano? He'd never even seen one before, let alone played one. Yet here he was, playing like he'd been playing all his life.

Two, why was he getting so tired? He could barely keep his eyes open.

He finished playing and looked expectantly at Éclair. Her eyes were shut, like she was savouring his music. "Aren't you going to set Ayankouji free now?" Tamaki demanded. "I did you a favour. Now keep your part of the bargain."

Éclair opened her eyes. "That was beautiful, Tamaki," she cooed softly. Her voice made Tamaki even sleepier. "Now then. Would you like to go to sleep?" she glided over and pulled him up, then started to lead him to the bed in the corner. "You are sleepy, young Prince. Sleep. Sleep your troubles away."

Tamaki protested weakly. "But…Ayankouji…"

"Sleep," she cooed again. "Sleep your troubles away…"

Tamaki found himself lying on a bed as soft as a cloud. His eyes began to flicker shut.

"Ayankouji," he whispered.

His eyes shut.

Éclair smiled.


End file.
